Consumers have come to expect that electronic transactions should take a minimum amount of time and be convenient. Popularity of communication via “instant messaging” and other forms of text messaging applications has increased substantially in recent years. “Instant messaging” is fast, convenient, and relatively inexpensive, which may be the reasons for its popularity.
Vendors spend millions every year to advertise their products and services to potential client users. Order volume may be increased when client users immediately make a purchase in response to point of sale displays and other advertisements, for instance. Client users may be directed to physical locations, call centers, or websites where the client user directly interacts with the vendor, or a distributor/representative thereof. The time involved for each client user to make a purchase may include time to give credit card and/or other personal information, such as a shipment address. Because potential client users have come to expect fast transactions, they may be reluctant to make these types of purchases because of the time involved in the transaction.